Isn't she lovely?
by Toponi
Summary: Kid&Chrona:/:Chrona & Kid are going through hard times with bad things happening because of or done to friends, and parents.But sometimes there for the best, to think if Chrona didn't runaway she would of never met Kid. RENAMED "The love of my life." Chapter one; revamped.
1. The new student

The new student

Kid

Hello, my name is Death the Kid or Kid for short. I go to a famous academy named Shibusen. It is located in a good place I like to call home 'Death City'. For your information my family found the place and my dad is currently the principle of the academy. Students in the academy call my dad 'The Grim Reaper' because he tends to have some little anger problems when the_ students_ don't listen. Anyways, I am well known in the 'school' because like I told you my dad is the principle and well...I'M OBSESSED WITH SYMMETRY! It's the best being perfect at all times! Sadly, I myself am not so symmetrical since I have 3 white strips in one side of my hair but not on the other, which is the other reason for another one of my nicknames, 'Three stripes'. I grind my teeth in anger; I mean what kind of name is Three stripes!

Oh, well this story isn't really about that or is it? Hmm, nope I don't think so. This story is about how I met a timid shy beautiful girl, which let me tell you is a great singer.

First day: I was doing the normal routine for school which includes getting dressed, eating breakfast, combing my hair, looking at the mirror for symmetrical mistakes, and waiting for Liz and Patti.

Liz and Patti are my friends but there more like sisters to me. Liz and Patti are the real sisters here, they are the Thompson sisters. We all sleep in a cabin provided by the academy since most of the students live in another city. The cabins are still a little far from the academy though, Oh when I said 'We all sleep' I meant Patti, Liz, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki and me. Yes, the cabins are really huge but what do you expect.

Everyone gets along really well, not a single one of us had gotten in fight with one another.

It was typical day everyone one was walking to school.

"What's up Kid?" asked Soul Eater Evans.

"Nothing just a bit tired. I guess you could say I am 'bored' since we are going to school." I replied.

Out of nowhere Black*Star came out of the bushes Tsubaki behind him and he yells "Bored no more, Black*Star is here to lift you up from your sorrow! Ha-ha!"

Oh great_ 'God'_ came.

Oh, and for you information, we all went early to school since we have Glee Club. Laugh about it all you want but I think that singing is a great talent to have.

When we got to Glee club, Mr. Stein said "Settle down class!" You hear a low thud as he does his normal day-to-day thing; falling of his chair. "Today we will be welcoming a new student here in the club. Her name is Chrona, please be nice to her…" he continued as his voice faded like he didn't really care. _Typical_.

That's when **she** came in the room hand holding her shoulder. She had pink hair with very evident, 'sad eyes'.

"H-H-hello..." she said quietly.

Then Mr. Stein said "You could sit next to Death the Kid." I stared at her as she sat down next to me. That would be when I came to notice how cute she was…and her asymmetrical hair. Mr. Stein was talking about what we usually do every morning "O.K, since you are new here I will tell you what we do. First off we sing! I will have everybody line up and just have you press this button. Whatever song starts you need to sing it! Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

Chrona just nodded as a 'yes'. I looked beside me and the poor was shaking. I hadn't seen this girl before so it clicked in my mind that she must be new.

I said "Hello Chrona my name is-"and then I was interrupted by Liz, Patti, and Maka.

"Hiya, do you want to line up with me?" They all said and before I knew it **BAM**. Instant Friend ship.

We usually go to the stage in the gym for the lesson so we all went following.

When the time came for Chrona to sing she turned red. I just simply smiled at her because she was so nervous. When she grabbed the microphone it was evident that the pink one still continued to shake. Then my phone rang. "Ah- Hello?" I asked. WHO COULD BE CALLING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF SCHOOL!

"Oh Hello Kiddo please come to my office and bring the new student Chrona with you!"

My father said a bit too joyful. OF COURSE! "Of course Father I'll go right away." I said. I hung up and went to Chrona. "Chrona, please come with me for a second." I told her grabbing her wrist. She flinched as I shouted. Way to make an impression idiot, you just scare her.

"D-D-Did I do something w-wrong?" she asked.

"Oh-no, it's just simply that father or should I say the 'principle' wants to see us."

"O-oh" was all she managed to say.

When we got to fathers office I knocked on the door. "Father, may we come in?" I asked.

"Oh yes-yes come in!" he shouted happily. I opened the door for Chrona and said "Lady's first!"

"Oh, t-t-thank y-you, K-Kid-Kun." She said. Ahhh how cute

"Hello Chrona, Kiddo! So, Chrona how have you been?" Father asked.

Chrona grabbed her shoulder with her hand again and answered "U-uh it's been g-g-good s-so f-f-far." she said plainly.

Father almost cried saying "Aw, so you don't like it?"

"H-Huh O-oh N-no I-I L-L-Love it! I-It's umm its w-w-wonderful!" she said almost forcefully.

"Great! Anyways Kid you know Chrona already, right?" He asked me.

"Yes, it seems she is in Glee Club with me."

"Oh so that's the club you entered. Wonderful! O.K Kiddo," He said looking at me "I purposely put Chrona in the same club as you because I wanted you to know her."

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"Well you see Kiddo, Chrona is homeless and in fact an orphan. I saw her outside the school one day and asked her if she had a place to stay. That is how I met her. She seemed really nice but shy. She then told me her whole life story. I am counting on you to make her feel welcomed and to protect her from the students here. You know how harsh the students and teachers are here. Which is also why she is staying in cabin 'MELODY' (The cabin is called like those because the one's inside are all in Glee Club) with you and the others?"

"Okay…" I said.

"I-I-I'm sorry I'm being a bother..." Chrona said shy as ever.

"It's fine Chrona. It shall be my honor to accompany you here." I said.

"Now both of you should go back to class now, 2nd period has started!" Father exclaimed.

"Oh, let's go Chrona." I said almost shouting. She winced and I apologized on our way out.

"Oh those kids…they're going to get along just swimmingly."

-o-o-o-o-

When we got to class Mr. Sid yelled, "Well, well it's not good to be late for your first day of school!" Chrona only winced for the 3rd time and almost ran following me. She sat next to me again which I really didn't care.

"It's O.K Sid we were in the 'principles' office!" I replied. "You have no reason to yell at, Chrona."

"Oh, I don't do I?" he said nearing his face to mine trying to threaten me.

"No." I said nearing his face as well.

"Uh, p-p-please d-don't f-f-fight!" Chrona shouted.

Sid went up to her getting closer and closer "What did you say? Do you want detention?" He was threatening her as well. It wasn't like Sid is like this all the time. He just acts like this to intimidate, or scare, the kids so they could take him more seriously.

At that moment, Chrona lifted both her arms to her head as protection and shouted "I-I-I'm s-sorry, I-I won't t-talk b-back e-ever a-again!" she then started to whimper.

"Chrona..." I said sadly.

Sid then regretted his actions and began with the lesson. With my hand I began to comfort Chrona by rubbing her back. She flinched by the movement at first but relaxed after a while.

After classes ended everyone one in cabin 'melody' went to the gym stage for another session of Glee Club. Chrona and I were going to be the first ones to sing this time since we didn't sing in the morning. Mr. Stein gave Chrona an 'easy' song in his opinion.

We all went to our cabin afterwards. Chrona was really shy when I showed her to her room.

At dinner time Patti and Liz were cooking with the radio on. Chrona was downstairs in the kitchen looking at the two of them cooking. A song that I like came on and I started singing. The song was called "She will be loved" By Maroon 5. I grabbed Chrona by her hand and started dancing with her. Her face turned a deep color red.

I have no idea why I did that…seriously. The music just has that sort of impact on me.

When the song ended we all sat down for dinner. Chrona was eating slowly as she seemed to catch on to me eyeing her. When she was done she looked at us stood up and said "T-t-thank y-you!"

Liz was confused "Don't you want more?" she asked.

"C-c-can I?" Chrona asked sheepishly.

Maka laughed "Of course you can, why do you think they cooked three huge plates."

After that everyone went to their rooms. I was a little worried about Chrona so before I went to sleep I went to go check on her. She was staying in the room right next to mine. When I opened the door I heard crying. I opened the door rapidly and found Chrona hugging a pillow sitting down on the corner crying.

"Chrona, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

She looked up at me tears in her eyes and asked "W-why a-a-are you g-guys s-s-s-so nice to a person l-like me?"

"That's easy, you're our friend." I grabbed her hand and carried her to her bed. I laid her down and I laid down next to her. On the bed I covered her and myself up with the thick blanket. Even though the blanket was warm she continued to shake. I hugged her and I felt her cold breath on my hands.

"Goodnight…" I said.

"G-G-Goodnight." She whispered as we both slept.

At that moment I had no idea a great future was going to come up for me because I had met such a beautiful lady. The girl that now, I want to spend my whole life with.

That's how it all began. Oh, and don't get me wrong there is still more…

**A LOT MORE.**

{A/N: Please review! ^.^}


	2. Drama, drama and more drama!

{Characters might be Ooc}

Drama, Drama and more Drama

Chrona

When I woke up the next morning I found myself wrapped around Kid-kun's arms. I really felt uncomfortable at that. I mean…don't take me wrong he was really warm but it's just… I can't handle this! After a while though I decided to just let it be and rest some more for the time being.

Kid

I woke up and felt kind of groggy; I poked my head up from _my_ bed and looked at the alarm clock, 5:53. O.K good I still have time to get dressed and go to school. I got the blanket off my body and notice pink hair. I rubbed my eyes to see if what I just saw wasn't who I thought it was. I rubbed for a long while and looked again. The pink was still there. I them remembered what happened last night and calmed down.

"Chrona," I said wanting to wake her up "Come on, it's time for school."

She was moving back and forth on the bed. I got up and went to my room to change meanwhile she slept for a little.

"Hey Kid—KID what were you doing in Chrona's room?" Liz asked. She was making breakfast.

"Nothing bad!' I yelled and shut the door behind me.

When I was fully dressed, again I checked for any symmetrical mistakes. Since there was none I went to Chrona's room for another attempt to wake her up.

I knocked on the door and said "Chrona I'm coming in!" and barged inside. She was still asleep looking as innocent as possible. I rushed to her side and sat down on the bed. Then I began to shake her shoulders to wake her up. After I while I got frustrated and said "Chrona!"

"Eek!" she screamed as she sat up rapidly.

"Finally you're awake"

It took her a while to fully wake up. When she did she was apologetic, she was saying stuff like "I'm sorry I made you mad" and asked stuff like "Did I do something wrong?"

I smiled at her and said "No you didn't do anything wrong but you will if your late for school again."

She got up slowly and blushed. Chrona said " I-I..U-ummm K-Kid I-I don't h-have a-any c-c-clothes to w-wear f-for s-s-school…"

"Oh," I said also blushing "I-I'll get Patti and Liz." I exited the room and went to the kitchen I told Patti and Liz to follow me to Chrona's room.

"He he Hello Chrona!" Patti shouted giggling.

"H-hello."

"What do you want kid?" Liz asked plainly.

"Well, Chrona here…s-she doesn't have clothes to wear for school." I said nervously.

"Ahhh O.K Patti go bring Chrona some of your clothes!" Liz told Patti.

Patti replied with an "O.K sis!"

"Here Chrona these are Patti's old clothes" Liz told Chrona as she handed her clothes. "Oh before I leave," Liz said as she was opening the door "Do you need a bra too?" she asked

Chrona and I began to blush massively. Liz noticed this and said "ahhh sorry anyway do you need one?"

"I-I-I u-umm..." she nodded. I then had a huge nosebleed and fell to the floor.

"Kid!" Chrona yelled "A-are you O.K?" she asked. I didn't answer and she got really worried and began to cry. I noticed this since my shirt was getting wet.

"N-no Chrona don't cry I'm just kidding I'm O.K.!" I shouted as I stood up trying to comfort her.

After a while I left the room to let her change as I was eating breakfast.

Chrona was taking a long while so I decided to go check on her. I knocked on the door and said "Chrona can I come in?" I didn't get a response but heard Chrona breathing really hard. I then felt the door open and I saw Chrona run to the bathroom. I heard the bathroom door 'click' and some vomiting.

"Chrona?" Maka asked as she was knocking on the door "Are you O.K?"

You could hear Chrona crying really hard and I felt really bad I didn't even know what just happened to her.

Then I heard another 'click' and the door creaked open. I ran to the bathroom and saw Chrona lying down on the bathroom floor near the toilet.

"Chrona what happened?" Maka and I asked.

"N-n-nothing s-serious I-I just t-threw u-up.." Chrona said panting and with tears in her eyes.

"Chrona that's not O.K." I said with concern.

"H-huh w-what d-d-do y-you m-mean?" she asked.

I graved her by the wrist and took her to the kitchen, sat her down on the chair and graved a plate with cereal. "Chrona you need to eat!" I told her seriously.

"N-no n-but I'm s-saving this plate o-of f-food f-for m-m-Monday!" she said.

"What? Monday is 4 days away! What are you going to eat meanwhile?" I said.

"I-I don't g-get it isn't that w-what e-everyone does. Save f-food for another D-day to e-eat m-meanwhile you d-d-don't eat anything?" Chrona asked confused.

Soul Black*Star and Patti laughed at this. I gave them an angry face.

Chrona gave up the situation and just ate.

When everyone was ready outside we all began to walk to school. That's when I noticed what Chrona changed into. She had black shorts, a purple shirt and a black scruffy sweater.

She looked beautiful but again she was shaking.

I then heard thunder and looked up. Chrona was screaming as it began to rain. Everyone was running except Chrona, she just stood there looking at the sky, shaking. I guess she didn't like thunder/rain.

I ran towards her graved her hand and began to run. Chrona was shocked I guess as she stop screaming but hold my hand tighter.

We finally go inside the gym for Glee club and I see Chrona's head down. I pay attention to her and spot what she was staring at. Her knees were bleeding and I didn't realize! I should not be called a gentleman I should be called trash garbage I should die! No wait the tantrums aren't important right now I need to get bandages!

I ran all the way to the nurse's office and back just to get bandages. When I came back Maka asked Chrona what happened. I walked to them and lifted up Chrona by her waist. I put her on top of the stage stairs and began putting on bandages, Chrona was blushing.

Black*Star asked also and when I told him he began laughing none stop.

Mr. Stein came afterwards and also asked what happened and I told him.

"All of you should go change in your gym uniform while your clothes dry in the dryer," Stein stated.

So everyone did as told except for me of course, Father called me (again) but this time he wanted to talk to be about my mood swings?

"So kiddo how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I don't deserve to live Chrona was hurt in the morning and I didn't even notice!" I crawled into a ball and rolled around.

"Not good huh? I'll help you…PATTI! Please come inside!" Father yelled.

"Patti?"

"Yep she is going to help you!" he shouted "Now Patti!"

"Yes sir!" Patti yelled giggling and she jumped on top of me.

"Argh!" I managed to yell out

"So what happened kid?" He asked.

Patti began to tickle me.

"I-I was running through the rain *laugh laugh* with Chrona and *laugh laugh* I-I didn't even *laugh laugh* n-notice Chrona f-fell down *laugh laugh* multiple times *laugh laugh*." I shouted.

"Oh…." Father said.

"Ha-ha Chrona fell," Patti yelled laughing.

I heard the door creak and I saw the pinkette.

"K-k-kid? I-I thought…" Chrona started crying and chocked out "Y-you liar I-I thought y-you cared. Y-you're…y-your….YOUR SO MEAN I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" and with she turned around and began to run.

"Bye Bye Chrona!" Patti yelled smiling and waving, she didn't even comprehend what just happened.

"C-Chrona!" I yelled and began to run also.

"Oh dear… now that didn't turn out well."


	3. Missing Puzzle Pieces?

**Missing puzzle pieces**

**Kid POV**

"**Chrona, please wait!" I shouted as I ran towards her. **

"…**.." she didn't say anything just kept on running away.**

**I never knew she was a fast runner, but that's not important right now is it?**

"**Chrona!" I yelled once again trying to get her attention but failed.**

**She kept on running breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face.**

**I felt kind of bad, father had faith in me to show her a good time and to protect her but it seems that the one that is hurting her right now is me.**

**Not only did honorable father have faith in me but she did also, in a way I can't really explain.**

**At this time I really felt like garbage, trash, and I should just die.**

**I have failed father and Chrona and that's nothing NOBODY should be proud of.**

**I came out of my thoughts when I noticed Chrona stopped running and was now facing me.**

"**W-w-why a-are y-you f-following m-m-me?" she asked eyes on the floor.**

"**I want to apologize but first I need to explain something to you." I said.**

**She didn't give a response just gave a small nod.**

"**Well you see what you just..." I got interrupted by none other than a worried and mad Maka.**

"**Chrona what are you doing? We were searching for you when you suddenly disappeared from the locker rooms and—Hey are, are you O.K.? You look like you've been crying. Did Kid do anything to you?" Maka asked.**

'**Shit I'm dead!'**

"**Ahhh..." Chrona looked at me tears falling down once again "I-I…Maka!" she said as she flung her arms around Maka.**

"**Hey…Chrona it's O.K. Come on let's go with Mr. Stein." she stated.**

**While Maka was leaving she gave me this glare like saying 'Your Dead!'**

'**Uhhh great!'**

* * *

**When I entered the gym door I made my way to the seats when Liz graved me by the arm and sat me down harshly on the chair next to her.**

"**What did you do to Chrona?" was the only thing she said.**

"**Oh yeah nice to see you too Liz!" I said sarcastlicly.**

**She sighed.**

"**Chrona, did Kid do anything?" Maka asked again.**

"**Ummm..." she was playing with her feet pacing back and forth "N-n-no." **

"**Tell me the truth." Maka stated.**

"**N-no he didn't do anything Maka…"**

"**Ha ha Hey kid!" Patti said as she poked me with her elbow "That Chrona thing was funny!"**

**Everyone looked at me "What Chrona thing?" they all asked.**

"**Ahhh nothing, nothing at all!" I shouted.**

"**Oh don't lie Kid! Ha ha Kid was laughing at Chrona!" Patti said a smile on her face.**

**Is she really that clueless?**

"**Maka…. CHOP!"**

"**Owe!"**

"**N-no Maka he didn't..." Chrona tried to defend me but I guess Maka wasn't in a good mood?**

**"No Chrona! You lied to me! " Maka stated angrily.**

"**She has a point Chrona that not cool..." Soul said coolly.**

"**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Maka and soul for lying! And I'm sorry K-Kid if I-I did a-anything f-f-for you n-not to like m-me!" Chrona said crying again.**

"**Chrona..." was the only thing that came out of my mouth.**

"**No I'm sorry Chrona… but you shouldn't lie O.K?" Maka told her best friend.**

"**We'll with all this drama I think this is a good time for a song!" Stein suggested. "Chrona do you want to?"**

"**Ahhh I don't know a song… but O.K"**

"**Hey Chrona remember that CD I showed you yesterday in school? Sing that song you liked!" Soul shouted.**

"**O-O.K.." said Chrona**

**Chrona began to sing 'Brick by boring Brick' by Paramore.**

**By the end of the song Chrona began to cry again and choked her words which made her stop singing.**

"**It's O.K Chrona you're not ready! Any way why were you laughing at Chrona Kid?" Maka asked me.**

"**Ahhh" The bell rang "Oh look at the time it's time for class goodbye!" and with that I ran all the way to homeroom.**

**Good thing I sit next to Chrona and not Maka but I still need to apologize to Chrona… I'll do it during lunch!**

* * *

"**Now now students calm down!" Sid said angrily "The 'principle' just called and said he needed my assistance so this will be a free period. I will also not be available after lunch so Stein will be here to sub."**

**Everyone in the class cheered.**

**Sid gave a smile and said "Stein will do a dissection."**

**With that everyone turned pale so did I.**

**Sid left the room slowly and then everyone went with their 'partners' and friends.**

**This was my chance to explain myself to Chrona.**

"**Chrona I need to talk to- huh?"**

**When I turned to confront Chrona she was nowhere in sight.**

"**Chrona?"**

"**Y-yes?"**

**I heard something. I looked down and there she was sleeping resting her head.**

"**Oh umm... are you O.K?" I wasn't sure if she was.**

"**Z-z-z…."**

**No response … she's probably tired from all that drama. I don't blame her I'm tired too.**

"**What are you doing talking to Chrona huh Kid?" Maka butted in "Explain yourself!"**

**"Ugh I was just going to say sorry Maka! Gosh who do you think I am?" I was angry it's like she didn't even trust me!**

"**P-p-please *yawn* please d-don't y-yell." Chrona whispered as she lifted her head and started rubbing her red eyes.**

"**S-sorry Chrona!" Maka said.**

"**W-whoa Oh no sorry y-you d-do what e-ever y-you w-want!" Chrona said nervously.**

"**Chrona….could…could I talk to you?" I asked Chrona.**

"**Umm…n-no…" Chrona said rather sadly.**

"**Please just for a second it won't be that long." I explained.**

"**K-kid," Chrona whispered "It's not t-that I don't want to it's just…I-I can't, e-even if I-I wanted t-too I-I d-don't t-trust y-you a-a-anymore…"**

"**But…"**

"**She said no kid, can't you respect that?" Maka asked.**

"**S-sorry K-kid!" she began to cry "I-I need t-to g-go to t-the r-r-restroom!" and with that she ran out the room.**

**Maka sighed and chased after her.**

"**Not good with the ladies today huh Kid?" Liz asked.**

"**Not in the mood to talk right now Liz." I stated.**

"**He-he Kid-Kun is Grumpy!" Patti giggled as she pointed at Kid.**

"**That's not nice Patti stop!" Liz scolded Patti.**

"**Sowwy big sis!"**

"**I just don't get her Liz!" I said.**

"**What's not to get Kid? She's showing you all of her feelings but you don't understand."**

"**That no helping Liz" I stated.**

"**O.K Get this! Chrona is giving you all the puzzle pieces but you keep thinking it's too difficult and just give up Kid! Keep this up and you'll never solve the puzzle! That's what's not helping, your just not….positive." she left that after that too along with Patti.**

"**But what If some of the puzzle pieces are missing?" I whispered as I stood up and also left for lunch.**


	4. Winter Break Assignment?

**Winter Break assignment?**

**Kid**

"**Hello Kid how are you this evening?" the lunch Lady Marie asked me, she's also the student** **counselors.**

"**Not very well but thank you for asking Miss. Marie." I told her.**

**She sighed and gave me what there was for lunch, peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a banana and milk.**

**I sat down in my formal seat with everyone else in the club and found blue depressed eyes starring right at me.**

**Chrona…**

**She noticed I was staring at her as well and fidgeted in her seat.**

**She shut her eyes tightly and began to blush.**

**I smiled slightly and began to eat when….**

"**Yo what's up guys?" Damn you Black*Star!**

**Silence (cricket cricket)**

"**Woe what happened, did someone die?" Black*Star asked stupidly.**

"**No Black*Star just Sit Down and Eat!" Tsubaki demanded.**

"**Ok Geez Tsubaki clam down wont'cha!" Black*Star stated.**

"**I'm sorry it's just that, I can't believe **_**Kid**_**could be so mean to Chrona." Tsubaki glared at me.**

"**I-It's O.K T-Tsubaki...really." Chrona whispered.**

"**No, no it's not O.K! Chrona come with me!" I said as I stood up and graved her by the wrist and started to walk down to the hallway but Maka got in the way.**

"**Where do you think you're taking Chrona, **_**Kid**_**?" Maka asked me.**

"**I really don't think it's any of your business **_**Maka**_**." I told her coldly.**

**She narrowed her eyes and said "I think I should know where my ****Best Friend**** is at all times don't you?"**

"**No now come along Chrona." **

"**It's O.K M-Maka its n-not l-like h-h-he can h-hurt me a-anymore t-than h-he already d-did r-right? I'll b-be r-right back." She gave Maka a tiny smile and turned around facing me wiping the smile off her face.**

**She gave a hesitant nod and I began to walk down to the hallway again.**

"**Chrona? I wasn't making fun of you, you just misunderstood me." I said trying to fix things with Chrona.**

"**I-if your l-looking for me t-to f-f-forgive y-you I-I do b-but I just d-don't trust y-you a-anymore. S-sorry…" She told me, tears threatening to escape from her eyes.**

"**I'm sorry I truly am. Is there any way you can trust me again?" I asked.**

"**I-I d-don't k-know D-D-Death t-the K-K-Kid..."**

"**Oh so now were using full names, come on Chrona. " I stated.**

"**K-Kid, p-please…. I-I d-don't k-know w-what to do!" She shouted shutting her eyes, turning her hand into a fist moving it up and down in the air.**

"**I-I don't k-know w-what to do M-Maka t-told me t-that I shouldn't t-trust y-you anymore!"**

"**So are you going to do everything she says?" I asked, my voice becoming louder.**

"**I-I…."**

"**It's O.K Chrona, will resume this conversation at home to make things more private. I think the students are coming out of lunch already. Sorry you didn't get to eat."**

"**U-umm i-it's O.K I-I wasn't g-going to eat a-and I-I bet B-Black*Star a-ate my f-food a-already." She told me.**

"**Let's go catch up with them." **

"**y-yes…." She said timidly.**

**Later on after school and we went to Glee Club. But this time Mr. Stein gave us homework because we won't be seeing each other in a while thanks to Winter Break. The homework involved us having to write a song about our feelings for someone you like deeply and choosing another song that sums up all of our (again) feelings for that special someone even if there bad or good feelings. I knew he made this assignment because of all the drama Chrona and I are going through!**

**Sometimes that man gets on my nerves.**

"**Hey Kid, are you sure you're alright?" Marie asked me again. It was time to go home so everyone began to walk. Marie noticed that I was walking in back, slower than everyone else while she was leaving the school herself also.**

"**Yes Marie thank you for worrying for me but really it is unnecessary." I told her trying to calm her down before she over reacts again like last time.**

"**O.K if you say so..." and with that she presided to her car and left.**

"**What song are you going to choose?" Maka asked Chrona.**

"**Ahhh I-I d-don't k-know M-Maka, w-what d-do y-you t-think?"**

"**Hmm well who do you like?" Maka asked casually.**

**With that asked everyone stopped their own conversation and began to listen to Maka and Chrona's little chat, especially Liz who winked at Kid.**

"**OH well I-I….I d-don't k-know what d-do y-you m-mean b-by l-l-l-like?" Chrona asked.**

"**You know LIKE, LIKE!" Maka blurted out.**

"**Ahhh I-I, well y-you s-see I umm…" Chrona was fidgeting.**

"**Come on Chrona you could tell me. I won't laugh!" Maka tried to comfort Chrona.**

"**Hum w-well y-you s-see I-I like K…."**

"**Hey you guys!"**

"**Yo what's up?"**

**I turned around and saw them; the people I never wanted Chrona to meet…..Medusa & Ragnarok!**


	5. Sorry Maka

_**Sorry Maka…**_

**Chrona POV**

"**Hey you guys!"**

**Who? T-that voice it, it sounds so familiar. But how... no it couldn't be… she left right?**

"**Yo what's up?"**

**No, no it can't be…**

"**Where have you been Medusa, Ragnarok?" asked Tsubaki.**

**What?**

"**Hey Medusa I want you to meet the new student here," Maka said joyful as always. "Her name is…"**

"**Chrona!" Medusa-sama shouted. "W-what are you doing here?" She asked.**

"**Wait," Maka was now confused. "You guys know each other?"**

"**Yeah..."**

"**Hello Chrona," Ragnarok said plainly.**

"**Wait you know her too?" Kid asked.**

"**Yeah you got a problem with that?" Ragnarok growled.**

"**Hi Raggy…" I whispered.**

**At that moment Ragnarok turned around facing me again and jumped on me messing up my hair, giving me noogies, and punching my arm.**

**Please take notice that Raggy here is skinny but strong, 13 inches taller than me, and he has black long hair that goes down to his shoulders and a tattoo which has a medium size X on his right cheek.**

"**Don't call me that! My name is Ragnarok, you got that! Rag-Na-Rok!" Ragnarok screamed practically in my face.**

"**S-s-stop it!" I shouted back.**

"**No!"**

"**Ahhh! Help me!"**

"**Leave her alone Raggy!" Kid gave an evil grin.**

"**You too!" Ragnarok yelled angrily, then walked away from everyone.**

"**Ahhh we'll be back later, bye!" Medusa stated and ran after Ragnarok.**

"**Ow…" I whined, Ragnarok had a strong hand.**

"**Here Chrona let me help you up," Kid suggested but I just shook my head.**

"**N-no thank y-you.. I-I can do it myself. I know I'm kind of weak, but I can manage," and with that I stood up.**

"**Chrona…" I was dusting off my joggers (gym uniform) because of all the dirt on them when a pair of arms where around my waist.**

"**I'm sorry.." Kid whispered in my ear. "I really am, do you forgive me? Better yet do. Do you trust me?" He asked sincerely, he was asking me to forgive him? Why? Why me?**

**But deep inside I knew I had to, he was so nice to me and I really liked him… I had too. I hope I'm not making a mistake. **

**No I made up my mind he's not the mistake, I am. I have to forgive him.**

_**Sorry Maka…**_

"**Y-y-yes I-I do, Kid" I whispered back to him.**

**He smiled "Thank you, Chrona."**

**He was still hugging me but from there I could see Maka. She looked angry her face dark red, eyes turning bloodshot. She then turned around and ran away shouting "You betrayed me!"**

"**M-M-Maka, I-I'm s-so sorry!" I shouted letting go of kid.**

**I fell on my knees crying. **

"**Hey Maka, where are you going?" Soul shouted as he, Black*Star, Liz, and Patti ran chasing after her.**

"**What wrong Chrona?" Tsubaki asked.**

"**I'm s-so sorry M-Maka." I shouted as I hugged myself.**

**Kid apparently saw this and **_**grabbed**_** my hands and put them around his back making me hug him. (1)**

"**Chrona tell me what's wrong," Kid stated, so I did as told.**

_**Sorry Maka…**_

"**W-w-well Ma-Maka told me t-to n-not forgive y-you Kid-Kun and t-to b-be mean t-to y-you. She s-said s-she k-knew t-that y-you have f-f-feeling for m-me a-and s-she w-wanted y-you to get o-over t-that so y-you c-could like her which i-is n-not true Kid-Kun right…Y-you l-like h-her right?," I breathed and cried once again.**

"**No Chrona that was never true."**

**My heart sank…**

**"I knew it you lover her."**

"**No Chrona, I mean the thing that was never true is that I like Maka, yes she's a good friend but I don't **_**Love**_** her."**

**I began to shout "She thinks I betrayed her by not following her instructions, I'm sorry!"**

"**Chrona, it's not your fault, she can't change my feelings or in this case not even you can change how I feel. The truth is I really do like you ever since I saw you." Kid said, wiping away my tears with his fingers.**

"**B-but K-Kid, M-Maka i-is so m-much better f-for you!" I shouted trying, at least, to change his mind.**

**The truth is I really **_**loved **_**Kid also it's just that I didn't want Maka to be mad. She was the second person that was really nice to me. But somehow I really wanted Kid to stay with me, and only me.**

_**Selfishness is a Bitch**_

_**Sorry Maka..**_

"**No Chrona I made up my mind." He said.**

"**Then, I-I **_**love **_**you too Kid-Kun,"**

**That word, **_**Love,**_** still stings when I say it. After my Dad died my mom became a heavy drinker and an abusive mother. So I never really knew that word existed until Maka told me about it while studying.**

**And know here I am tearing down the love life of the exact same person that told me the definition of the stupid word, **

_**Love…**_

**~ See I fixed it Maiko Sota, All for you. Hehe!**


	6. Vanilla Twilight

**Vanilla Twilight**

**Normal POV**

Chrona was shaking uncomfortably wailing that she should be with Maka.

But Kid wouldn't have it; Chrona had gotten a sickness from not sleeping well.

"K-Kid really I'm *cough* fine," Chrona insisted.

"Chrona you have a cold! You need to rest," Kid explained rather harshly.

"S-sorry K-Kid..." Chrona apologized

He sighed and continued "It's Okay Chrona, now please get some rest. I'll turn on the radio if you want?"

"Please *cough* and thank you," She whispered to him.

He did as told and turned on making a quite lovely melody sound trough the room slowly.

"I-I-'ve heard t-this song b-before..." Chrona mumbled.

"Really?" Kid asked.

"Y-yeah," Chrona answered rather tiredly. "While Ragnarok, Medusa and me where traveling we heard it in a carnival… It was nice how you heard this beautiful song with children's laughter." Chrona smiled as she closed her eyes.

She then began to mumble in singing high voice, "The stars lean down to kiss you

And I lie awake and miss you

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly

But I'll miss your arms around me

I'd send a postcard to you, dear

'Cause I wish you were here"

Kid smiled at this cute sight in front of him.

He sang along as he hugged _his_ little Chrona, the wonderful melody was 'Vanilla Twilight' from none other than Owl City.

The next day early in the morning, Kid woke up from the sound of yelling.

He then noticed that he was still hugging Chrona, he blushed and let go of her making her head hit the bed post.

"Ow!" she shouted in dismay of the pain.

"Sorry Chrona!" Kid shouted as he lifted her head and started rubbing her back.

"K-Kid…W-where's Maka?" Chrona asked eagerly for good news of Maka, but no good news, yet.

"I haven't heard from her since yesterday," He said slightly concerned.

"S-shouldn't w-we look f-for her?" Chrona asked hopeful that he would say yes.

"I don't know if you…you should go Chrona," Kid said looking down to the floor. "It's just that she really does not trust you right now and besides you sick."

"B-b-but I wanna h-help!" Chrona yelped with determination in her eyes.

"P-please K-Kid I'm f-fine r-really,"

"Chrona," He smiled.

"I-Is that a-a-a y-yes?" Chrona asked nervously.

"Chrona I really don't want you to go outside it's snowing," Kid stated. "Now we need to find you clean clothes. Since Liz and Patti aren't here you will have to borrow some of my clothes. Is that okay?"

"O-okay Kid!" Chrona reassured Kid.

"Great, now please come with me first." Kid told Chrona.

Chrona was nervous, what was Kid planning on doing? Chrona began to blush.

"Let's see…" Before Chrona knew it she was in Kid's arms. Kid was carrying Chrona bridal style.

"W-what?" Chrona fidgeted.

"Well you see… you haven't showered in a while have you?" Kid asked face turning red.

"No w-why?" After a while Chrona knew what Kid was talking about and became dark, dark red.

"Ahhh! Kid I-I can shower b-by myself!" Chrona stated.

"No Chrona you need to get better. Don't worry you can wash yourself I'll just help you. Okay?" Kid asked still blushing.

Chrona nodded.

They got to the bathroom and Kid placed Chrona back on her feet next to him.

He then started to lift her shirt up when he saw her semi-breast. They were pretty small but for Kid they were what every other woman wanted.

Chrona noticed Kid and began to blush. She placed her arms across herself to try to cover them.

"K-K-KID!" Chrona shrieked.

"Ahhh s-sorry!" Kid shouted as he looked away.

Kid then went back to Chrona and rapidly threw off her shirt. Then her pants and her underwear.

After Kid took all of her clothes off she speed walked in the bath tub.

"I-it's really warm; i-it feels n-nice!" Chrona stated as she was trying to hide in the water.

"Good I thought it would be cold," Kid stated while staring at another direction away from Chrona.

After the bath Kid gave a towel to Chrona and began to look for clothes.

"Here," Kid said as he handed Chrona a shirt with a panda on it, blue plaid pajama pants, socks, and briefs.

"T-thank you," Chrona smiled.

Kid then sat down on his bed waiting for Chrona to get dressed.

5 minutes later Chrona came out of the bathroom almost stumbling.

"Chrona!" Kid yelled.

"Y-yes, Kid?" Chrona asked as she regained her balance.

"Are you okay?" Kid asked concerned.

"Y-yeah but c-could y-you help me t-to get b-back on t-the bed?" Chrona asked blushing.

"Sure come on," Kid stated calmly.

"Kid w-why d-did y-you look scared?" Chrona asked.

"Because I was worried you might of fallen," Kid stated.

"Y-you were w-w-worried?" Chrona curiously asked.

"Yes Chrona I was worried for the well-being of your safety," Kid smiled.

Chrona was in awe, no one ever worried about her. This 'worried' was new to Chrona but she felt kind of special in a way she would never imagine.

Just think about it; wouldn't you be happy about it: Death the Kid, The Principals and most important person in the whole city's son was worried about _you!_

If that were me I would have been died right there and then because of mild blushing.

Well that right there is what Chrona thought in her innocent little mind.

After thinking it through a few times Chrona's eyes began to swell up with tears.

Her eyes become glassy as if fragile.

"Are you Okay Chrona, you look like you're going to cry?" a clueless Kid asked.

"N-no I'm feeling better now, thank you." Chrona was grateful; she finally had someone who cared.

But now a new fear emerged: Will Death the Kid always be like this to her, or is it a one-time thing a few years, days, or even hours later he would get over her and become mean to her just like her 'Mother' and Maka.

With this in her head Chrona couldn't help it anymore and tears fell streaming down her pale face.

"Chrona, what's wrong, where does it hurt?" Kid asked becoming even more worried.

"I'm a-a-alright Kid," Chrona reassured him, while wiping tears from her face and eyes.

"Chrona please let me," Kid somewhat asked.

"W-w-what?" was all Chrona could ask before a pair of soothing and warm hand were in her sight.

Chrona was in awe again bit then began to cry even more, and Kid took this as a 'STOP!'

"S-sorry," Kid apologized.

"N-no it's ….. Okay" Chrona stated before hearing her stomach let out a loud and low 'growl'.

Kid then got up off the bed and left the room.

"D-did I do something, wrong?" Chrona whispered.

She couldn't help but feel that Kid was mad at her and he never wanted to see her again.

So Chrona got up with the little strength she had, left the room and opened the door leading outside the house without Kid noticing.

Chrona didn't see anybody else inside there so she thought they were all searching for Maka.

She then stepped outside into the coldness and the snow and began to walk to the only place a true bookworm (Like Maka) would be.

"The School classroom," Chrona whispered to herself as she headed for her destination.

P.S.

"Please Review!" Chrona yells to all of the readers.

"Shut up stupid you're not persuading anyone that way!" Ragnarok shots as he shows up out of nowhere.

"Please do, I'm fragile so if you don't review I'll cry. But if you do I'll kiss you in your cheek at night secretly," Chrona winks.

"Woot! Woot! That's how you do it!" Ragnarok yells.

-PeterWhite'sLover!


	7. Helping a Friend

**Helping a Friend**

Normal POV  
Chrona was trudging the cold snow with her feet covered in only socks.

"Oh-uh I forgot t-to p-put on m-my shoes b-before I left," Chrona whispered to herself.

"Oh w-well that's n-not i-important I-I need t-to find Maka-san,"

Chrona was determined, what if Maka was in this horrible weather like this? So she wanted, at all cost, to bring Maka back even though she had to make a slightly harsh decision.

"I know what I have to do I made up my mind," Chrona thought.

"If Maka agrees to go home if I leave then it's fine. I wouldn't mind I mean Ragnarok wouldn't let me go alone so him and Medusa-sama would go with me so I won't be alone," Chrona smiled but soon that smile faded.

"B-but what about K-Kid-sama would h-he care?" she questioned herself.

Through the walk to school Chrona was thinking so when she finally got there she didn't realize that she had made it to the front of the school already.

So she entered slowly and quietly so if any teachers were in the school they wouldn't notice Chrona.

As slowly as possible Chrona got to the classroom in a tip-toe kind of walk, and opened the door.

"M-Maka," she stuttered.

"Are you in her?"

Silence…

"Get out of here!" A harsh yet broken voice demanded.

"Maka," Chrona tried to get closer inside.

"I'm s-so sorry Maka."

"Shut up!" at that moment Maka got on her two feet and ran out the room shouting "Don't you dare follow me!"

Chrona stood there at the door for what seemed to be hours for her and then began to walk.

She was sad and was crying her little fragile heart out.

She hadn't realized she was nearly out of the school when she noticed a pair of two, big, symmetrical door where in here sight.

"W-what?" she was confused, what are doors doing here? She asked herself.

"Oh," she then noticed there was a silver plate on the doors that said 'Mr. Reaper'.

"It's t-the principles o-office I-I shouldn't b-be here," Chrona began to walk away when she felt deep pain coming from her legs.

"Uh-Oh," and then Chrona fainted and fell unconscious.

Kid was going into Chrona's room carrying a bowl of soup.

"Chrona I brought soup-"Kid's smile faded away.

"Chrona, Where are you?" He asked worriedly.

'Ring Ring' Kid's phone began to rang.

'_Who could be calling in a time like this. Chrona was missing!'_

"Hello!" Kid answered his phone harshly.

Silence…

"YOU KNOW IM NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW FOR PRANK CALLS! MY FRIEND IS MISSING AND-!"

"Y-you w-where l-l-looking for M-Maka t-t-too, Kid?" a faint voice asked.

"CHRONA IS THAT YOU?" Kid asked.

"y-yes," Chrona whispered. "Please don't be mad."

"What do you mean?" Kid asked.

"W-What, I mean w-while I-I was i-in m-my r-room y-you left s-s-o suddenly I-I thought y-you were m-m-mad," Chrona told him.

"No Chrona I wasn't mad I just went to get you some food since you were hungry but when I went in your room you weren't there," Kid said.  
Kid then heard shuffling coming from the other line (Chrona) and began to get worried.

"Chrona are you alright?" he asked.

Silence…

"Hello Kiddo!" a goofy voice said.

"Oh," Kid sighed while he rolled his eyes. "Hello honorable father,"

"What's up Kiddo?" he asked.

"Ummm nothing really just stuff…" he said.

"I see you haven't been taking good care of Chrona here…" He chuckled.

"WHAT, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT FATHER!" Kid was offended.

'Laugh, laugh, laugh.'

Kid growled "Where are you and Chrona at?"

"Oh here in the school in the nurses office," he told kid.

"Father could you please pass the phone to Chrona," Kid demanded.

"Okay!"

'Shuffle, shuffle'

"K-K-Kid your dad i-is scaring m-me," Chrona told Kid.

"It's alright Chrona, I'll be right there with new warm clothes, I'll go as fast as possible. Goodbye," Kid said before hanging up.

"G-g-goodbye," Chrona whispered and then handed the phone back to the principle.

"T-thank you,"

"Anytime, well anyways I need to go but before I go," He handed her back the cellphone and smiled "That is for you; Kiddo told me you needed one. Goodbye now! ~"  
"T-t-thank y-you!" She squeaked.

9 minutes later

'Knock, knock'

"W-who i-i-is it?" Chrona asked.

"It's Kid, may I come in?" Kid asked politely.

"A-ahhh y-y-yes," Chrona told him.

"Chrona are you alright?" Kid asked again.

"Y-yes your d-dad just said I-I had gotten f-frost bite from t-the c-coldness and t-that my c-c-cold had g-gotten w-worse," she said.

"At least you're inside now," Kid reassured.

"Y-yeah…"

"O-oh here are your clothes Chrona," Kid tilted his head. "Uh-oh how are you going to put on your clothes?"

"Ahhh I-I d-don't k-know h-how d-deal w-with t-t-this!" Chrona whimpered.

"I guess I'll h-help you," Kid blushed.

Chrona's whimpers grew louder.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked.

"M-my stomach hurts!" Chrona shouted.

"Ahhh what should I do?" Kid fidgeted.

Chrona began to move around the bed screeching out "It hurts!"

Kid started screaming "Is there a nurse here? Anyone?"

"N-n-no one i-is here," Chrona told him silently but then began to shout again.

"I'll be right back!" Kid told her,

He ran into the nurse's sink and grabbed spare clothe that was in the counter. He put warm water on it and ran back to Chrona. When he reached her he put the rag directly upon her stomach.

Chrona began to breathe heavily and her shouts were beginning to calm down like her stomach pain.

"Is that better?" Kid asked.

"Y-y-y-y-yes t-t-thank y-you," she said in-between her breaths.

"Good I'm going to call Tsubaki and the others. They'll help us take you back home." Kid told her before sitting down in an empty chair right beside the bed.

Chrona just nodded.

'Ring, Ring'

No one answered.

"Oh come on!" Kid shouted rather annoyed.

He got off the seat and began to pace around the room.

"W-w-what's w-wrong K-K-K-Kid?" She asked.

"Nothing really," He responded.

As Kid was walking he noticed that a curtain for a bed was covered, he saw this as suspicious.

"Hmmm what do we have here?" he asked as his hands were almost touching the curtain when,

'Ring ,Ring'

"Great it's probably Tsubaki and the other!" Kid shouted excitedly.

He sat right next to Chrona again and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kid-kun have you found Chrona?" Tsubaki asked.

"Ah yes actually she was here at the school, here you want to talk to her?"

"Yes please,"

Kid put the phone into speaker mode and hold it so that it was in front of the both of them.

"H-h-hello T-Tsubaki," Chrona said.

"CHRONA-CHAN WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY?" She asked.

"Ahhh s-s-s-sorry!" Chrona shouted eyes closed,

"Well it's okay but don't do it again! Oh Kid have you found Maka?"

Kid let out a low growl which shocked Chrona.

"No and really right now I wouldn't like to. Anyways more importantly can you and Black*star come and help me with Chrona. You see she has frostbite and she can't move her legs?" Kid asked.

"Okay I'll call Mr. Stein and ask him if he could give us a ride!"

"Great thank you, Bye!"

"T-t-thank y-y-you! G-g-g-g-goodbye," Chrona faintly whispered.

"No problem Bye-bye!" and with that Tsubaki hung up.

P.S.

~Please Review!~

^.^


	8. Happy days?

Happy times?

Normal POV

"**So Chrona, how old are you?" Kid asked trying to make the time go a little faster.**

"**Uh, why?" Chrona asked sheepishly.**

"**Just asking," **

"**I-I-I'm 14," Chrona admitted.**

"**Oh well for your information I'm 15 alright Chrona?"**

**Chrona nodded.**

"**Umm, what is your favorite color?" Kid asked.**

"**B-b-black,"**

"**Really?" Kid asked a bit surprised.**

"**Yes w-why a-a-am I n-not supposed t-t-to like black b-because I c-c-could h-have a-a-another f-favorite c-c-color!" Chrona asked squirming around in the bed uncomfortable.**

"**N-no it's just that you do seem like the person to like such a dark color." Kid stated.**

"**Y-y-yeah R-Ragnarok s-says the same t-t-thing,"**

"**B-by the way, what is Ragnarok to you?" Kid asked looking away from Chrona.**

"**That's easy," Ragnarok said as he came in the nurse's office. "I'm the pip-squeaks brother!"**

**Kid's eyes grew wide "What?"**

"**Y-y-yeah he's m-my b-brother, why?" Chrona asked innocently.**

"**It's just the way he treated you earlier didn't look like brotherly love," Kid admitted.**

"**Well you see I've always been that way towards Chrona here ever since she was born." Ragnarok told him.**

"**Well you better stop it!" Kid said.**

"**Heh just because you're her boyfriend doesn't mean you can tell me shit, three stripes!" Ragnarok yelled.**

"**Geez he is so immature I can't believe you guys are related." Kid told Chrona.**

"**No Kid don't-"**

"**What you say stripes!" Ragnarok shouted.**

"**You heard me!" Kid growled.**

'**Beep Beep!' **

"**Kid!" they heard shouting coming from outside.**

**Ragnarok let Kid go he then left.**

"**How annoying" Kid stated.**

**He then went to the window and opened it. A cool breeze came in rushing toward Chrona's hair making it messy, the breeze made Chrona sneeze.**

"**Sorry!" Kid exclaimed. "Come on Tsubaki and Mr. Stein are outside already."**

**Kid carried Chrona all the way downstairs which made Kid breathe harshly.**

"**S-s-sorry K-Kid I-I now I-I'm h-heavy," Chrona apologized.**

"**No, no it's alright you're not heavy at all it's just these dumb stairs." Kid replied.**

"**O-oh,"**

"**Oh Kid let me help you!" Mr. Stein suggested as he saw Kid carrying Chrona.**

"**Now you help!" Kid growled.**

"**Ahhh it's cold!" Chrona shrieked.**

"**Here Chrona I brought you a sweater!" Tsubaki and Kid shouted in the same time.**

"**I think you should take my sweater since it's for a girl from a girl!" Tsubaki then made her way to Chrona.**

"**T-thank y-y-you again T-Tsubaki," Chrona said.**

"**Kid come here!" Stein shouted.**

"**Alright!"**

"**Sit down in the car," Stein commanded and Kid did as told.**

"**Okay now I'm going to put Chrona lying down on your lap." **

**Chrona blushed.**

"**Alright," said Kid.**

"**Now Tsubaki you sit on the other end."**

**Tsubaki listened and sat down.**

**During the ride Kid asked "Hey, where are the others?"**

**Tsubaki replied "They're all looking for Maka."**

**Kid rolled his eyes "Why are they wasting time on her. She's probably hiding in the school!"**

**Tsubaki said "Ahhh maybe your right I should call Black*Star!"**

**When they all got home Stein left, Chrona was put to sit on a chair while Tsubaki was making food and Kid was talking on the phone.**

"**NO FATHER I DON'T THINK PINK WOULD LOOK GOOD IN THE SCHOOL HALLWAYS!" He shouted.**

**The last comment made Chrona giggle and blush.**

**Kid saw this and grinned.**

"**Hold on a minute father, what's so funny Chrona?" he asked.**

"**He he he y-y-you a-and y-your dad h-have very f-funny c-c-conversations!" she stated giggling more.**

"**Heh I guess we do, okay father I'm back! What? NO I DON'T THINK CUTTING MY HAIR WILL MAKE ME LOOK MORE 'CUTE'!"**

**Tsubaki joined Chrona with the laughter.**

"**You tell him Mr. Reaper!" Tsubaki shouted.**

"**Yeah!" Chrona shouted also.**

"**Yeah, thanks a lot Chrona." Kid said sarcastically.**

"**Well gotta go bye Kiddo, Chrona, Tsubaki!" Mr. Reaper said as he hung up.**

"**Let's watch a movie!" someone shouted.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Let's watch a movie!" Patti shouted.**

"**Patti what are you doing here your where supposed to be with Liz?" Kid asked.**

"**Nah to boring, let's watch a movie!" she shouted once again.**

"**O-okay but which one?" Tsubaki asked.**

"**A Romantic one to get Kid and Chrona in the mood!~" Patti exclaimed giggling.**

**That made Kid and Chrona blush.**

"**Alright!" Tsubaki squealed.**

**Tsubaki ran to get the movie while Patti got popcorn.**

"**I-I don't k-k-know h-how to d-deal w-with this!" Chrona whispered.**

"**It's Okay Chrona it's just a harmless movie." **

**Kid then sat Chrona on the living room couch as he sat next to her.**

**Tsubaki and Patti sat on the floor to give them some 'privacy'.**

**The began to watch "A walk to remember"**

**Patti and Tsubaki began to cry when Mandy Moore sang "Only hope" while Chrona whispered to Kid "I-I l-l-like t-this s-s-song."**

**Kid smiled **

**At the end everyone except Kid cried even Chrona but she covered her tears with her hands, while her shoulders where moving up and down.**

"**It's Okay Chrona it's just a movie." Kid told her.**

"**HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" Tsubaki shouted.**

"**IT'S SO MUCH MORE THAN JUST A MOVIE!" Patti shouted.**

"**K-K-K-KID!" Chrona shouted as she wrapped her arms around Kid. **

"**PLEASE PROMISE THAT YOU WON'T EVER LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU CAN LOVE SOMEONE ELSE OR BEAT ME BUT DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE!"**

"**I-I promise Chrona." Kid said as he smiled warmly.**

**He then kissed her forehead.**

"**Psst Patti, this is even better than the movie!" Tsubaki whispered.**

"**Y-yeah!" Patti whispered back as she was wiping away tears from her eyes.**

"**HEY GUYS!" Black* Star busted the door down just to go inside the house.**

"**BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki yelled angrily.**

"**WHAT?"**

"**THE DOOR!"**

"**OH THE DOOR DIDN'T HIT ME I'M OKAY!"**

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU MR. REAPER IS GOING TO BE MAD AND I DON'T LIKE HIM WHEN HIS MAD! HIS SCARY!" Tsubaki yelled.**

**Soul then came inside the house.**

"**What's up Soul?" Kid asked.**

"**You didn't help us look for Maka ,stupid!" he shouted.**

"**Why should I have?" Kid asked.**

"**Because Chrona needed help too you know? Not everything revolves between you and Maka! This Story is actually about me and Chrona!" Kid yelled.**

"**What?"**

"**N-never mind!"**

"**Well I am important Kid!" Maka also came inside the house shouting.**

"**M-M-Maka!" Chrona said.**

"**I'm talking to Kid!" Maka snapped.**

"**Don't you dare shout at her!" Kid growled.**

**Maka let out a sigh "Sorry Chrona it's just that I'm really not in a happy mood today, Okay!"**

"**R-r-right."**

"**So what where you gonna tell me Kid?" Maka asked.**

"**Well I was going to say-" Kid started but didn't finish because..**

"**Hello Kiddies!"**

"**Hello Mr. Reaper!" Maka shouted happily.**

"**Hello father," **

"**Guess what Kiddo?" he asked.**

"**What?" Kid asked.**

"**My good buddy gave me reservations for 12 people at a resort in California and since I can't go I called Stein to make it official! You are all going to California!"**

"**Really?" Liz asked as she came in the house.**

"**Yup you guys are leaving tomorrow be ready!"**

**Patti hugged him "~Thank you!~"**

"**You're welcome now get ready the plane leaves early in the morning.~"**

"**Thank you!" Everyone shouted**

"**Chrona are you doing better?"**

"**Y-yes thank y-you!" Chrona told him as she blushed.**

"**You're welcome oh and Kid?"**

"**Yes father," Kid answered.  
"Take good care of Chrona for me and try not to lose her again. Bye!~"**

"**Good bye Father!" Kid growled.**

**As Mr. Reaper left they heard him yell "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DOOR!" and at that moment Kid scoped Chrona from the couch and carried her rapidly to his room trying to avoid his father's rage.**

**Everyone else ran for their own lives as Mr. Reaper's stomps where getting closer and closer. But after a while he left letting everyone catch their breath as they watched from their rooms windows.**


	9. All aboard the scary plane!

All aboard the Scary Plane  
Normal Point of view

"Is he gone?" Black*Star asked as he was hiding under his bed.

"I-I think?" Tsubaki replied as she was looking outside through the window.

"Good,"

Meanwhile…

"K-Kid I'm s-s-cared," Chrona stated.

"It's alright I think he left already." Kid told her.

"How are your feet?"

"U-uh I s-still can't f-feel them,"

At that moment Kid got a bucket and filled it with hot water. He sat Chrona on the bed and placed her feet in the bucket.

"This will probably help," Kid stated.

After a few minutes Chrona began to wince in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Kid asked.

"Y-yeah w-why is it s-so h-h-hot?" Chrona asked.

"I wanted to see if your body regained its sense." Kid said.

"Oh a-a-alright," said Chrona

"Oh! Before I forget before Liz left in the morning to look for Maka she went in the attic and got Patti's old dresses for you!" Kid handed her a bag "They were Patti's dresses before she went too revealing."

"Ah t-t-thank y-you!" Chrona told him.

"You're welcome now I think we should rest before tomorrow but first I need to pack." Kid stated.

"I-I-I'll h-help!" Chrona offered.

"NO it's alright you should rest I'll pack your stuff with mine since you barely have any clothes but I promise that I'll buy you clothes in California, Okay?" said Kid.

"B-but!"  
"Chrona please rest?"

"A-a-a-alright umm I-I'll go t-t-to my r-r-room k-know." Chrona stated.  
"You know you could just sleep here with me."

"Really?" Chrona asked.

"Of course! Now goodnight!" Kid told her.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-goodnight." said Chrona as she drifted into a deep slumber.

'Ring ring'

"Ughh what now?" Kid yelled.

He looked around his room and found that the alarm clock said that it was barely '8:00'

"Perfect a perfectly symmetrical number!" Kid danced in happiness.

"W-w-what?" Chrona mumbled as she let out a yawn.

"Eeek sorry Chrona did I wake you up?" Kid asked.

"Y-y-yes but i-it's a-a-a-alright," Chrona reassured him.

"Well then let's eat something before we leave, I'm starving!" Kid said patting his stomach.

"O-o-okay!" Chrona agreed as she stood up.

"Are you sure you can walk now?" Kid asked.

"O-o-of course!" Chrona gave him a shy smile.

"Okay then let's go!" Kid yelled as he smiled back.

They were about to eat there already ready cereal when the doorbell rang.

Kid sighed "I can't do anything in peace!" he yelled as he was headed to the door.

He opened it and Chrona heard a "What's up stripes?"

Ragnarok…

"Hey!"

Medusa …

"What are you doing here Ragnarok?" Kid asked.

"Well you dad asked if we wanted to go to California and we said yes." Ragnarok said.

"Is that okay?" Medusa asked.

'Damn you Father," Kid thought.

"I-I g-guess s-so,"

"Thanks Man!" Ragnarok said.

"Yeah thanks," Medusa also told Kid.

"Well you do have you stuff right?" Kid asked rolling his eyes.

"Of course,"

"Well you can sit while we wait for the plane; we leave at 9:30

"Alrighty!"

Kid then walked back to the kitchen "Sorry about that Chrona, now we can-"

"It seems we didn't finish our conversation yesterday Kid!" Maka came in the kitchen yelling.

Kid sighed "Yes we didn't but I don't think this is a good place or time."

"Well I do, what where you going to say yesterday before you got interrupted?" Maka asked.

"I was going to say: This isn't Chrona's fault I liked you but that's it I never thought anything more or less of you until _NOW._ The truth is I liked Chrona since the first time I saw her in class."

Maka turned red "WELL I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAYS!" she yelled.

"What's going on here?" Liz asked as she entered the kitchen with Patti, Black*Star, Soul and Tsubaki.

"Nothing Kid is just being a jerk," Maka told Liz.

"Yeah now I'm the jerk here?" Kid asked grinning.

"STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO ANG GET READY IT'S ALMOST NINE!" Liz yelled.

"Well mw and Chrona are already packed for your information we just need to change. Come here Chrona!" Kid called out.

"Y-y-yes!" and with that they both headed up the stairs leaving a tired Liz to deal with one very angry Maka.

"There Chrona," Kid pointed at the bed.

"I left you a dress there for you to change in and since its cold outside there is also a sweater there." Kid told Chrona.

"T-t-t-thank y-y-y-you!" Chrona bowed down in front of Kid.

"N-no Chrona you don't need to bow it's alright," Kid said as he graved Chrona shoulders and lifted them up so she was standing straight again.

"Really you don't need to thank me it's an honor to serve you." He then bowed down.

Chrona smiled.

"The bathroom is here Chrona so you can change," Kid said as he graved Chrona's hand.

He then kissed her hand and smiled. Chrona blushed and immediately ran in the bathroom shyly.

After what? About… 15 minutes she came out silently and slowly out the bathroom and said "K-K-Kid h-how d-does i-i-it l-look?"

"Well..." Kid right now was in awe. Chrona looked amazingly both cute and innocent. She had a light purple and blue dress that had ruffles on the bottom, with a purple bow and a blue sweater.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you l-look Great, Chrona!" Kid told her.

"I-I-I feel funny," Chrona said shyly.

"Well you look beautiful Chrona and now since I'm already changed lets go downstairs and wait for Father Okay?"

Chrona nodded and rapidly put her black shoes on.

"Could you help me with the bags?" Kid asked.

"Ahhh s-s-sure!"

Kid handed Chrona a very heavy luggage bag, as Chrona graved it, Kid let go and Chrona fell down with the bag. Kid let his own luggage bag fall as he ran toward Chrona. "Are you alright?"

"Y-y-y-yeah s-s-sorry,"

He smiled and laughed "You really are cute aren't you?"  
"Why are you laughing? That's mean!" Chrona yelled as she pouted.

That made Kid laugh even more "Aww so cute!"

Chrona stood up and frowned "You're mean!" she said as she headed down the stairs.

"Chrona wait I'm sorry please help me with the luggage!" Kid pouted himself whining "Chroooooooooooooooona"

Kid heard footsteps as he looked at the door frame and saw Maka.

"So she left you already?"

"What are you doing here Maka?" Kid asked.

"Humph nothing just walking around. So are you guys like,"

"Like what?"

"A-a-a couple?"

"Yes for your information,"

"Interesting,"

"Maka why do you not like Chrona?"

"Oh no it's not that I don't like her it's just that I just can't believe she betrayed me that's it,"

"And I can't believe you treated her that way without me noticing." Kid added at her last statement.

"Whatever," She headed out the door when she said "Oh and you dad is already downstairs." And then she left.

Kid froze, _I need to get Chrona, what is father is harassing her or worse what if she faints. I know Chrona she will either faint or cry. I don't like both of those options._

He ran down the stairs and saw Chrona sitting next to his father.

"You look cute!" he said.

"W-w-what?"

"Father what are you doing to Chrona?" Kid asked

"Nothing~!"

"Kid are you ready?" Liz asked Kid.

"C-could you help me with the luggage please,"

"Can't you do it?"

"No now help me!"

"I-I g-g-guess I'll help you," Chrona said as she stood up.

"Thank you Chrona,"

They both headed upstairs when Kid's father yelled "Hurry up the cab is outside already~!"

"We know!" Kid yelled.

"Here Chrona," Kid handed her the same luggage as before.

D=She grabbed but struggled a bit with the weight, she flinched.

Then I heard someone sigh then "You weak little bitch! We're going to be late give me the damn luggage."

I turn to face Ragnarok "Don't talk to her like that!"

"I will talk to her in any way I want Stripes! Now open the door Bitch!" He yelled.

Which made Chrona wince and scampered to open the door, tears in her eyes?

As Ragnarok ran out the room and down stairs with everyone else Kid went to Chrona.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yeah,"

"Come on!" He smiled.

As they all go inside the plane Chrona began to shake fiercely, Kid notice this since she was clutching his arm.

"Chrona are you alright?" He asked.

"T-t-to tell you the truth I don't l-l-like p-p-planes," she answered.

"Would you want to stay here instead because I wouldn't mind?"

"N-n-n-no! It's y-y-your vacation time I-I don't w-w-w-ant to ruin that, I'm fine really."

"Okay if you say so."

Kid and Chrona were sitting next to each other.

As day became to almost night Chrona became tired and fell asleep on Kid's shoulder.

Kid saw this and smiled.

He then laid his head on top of hers and rested his hand on top as well playing with her silky lavender hair.

Kid's Dream sequence:

"_Kid-Kun!" Chrona waved her hands as she was running towards Kid past the beach._

_Kid was in awe, Chrona was wearing a pink two-piece swim suit._

_She finally made it to Kid and hugged him making the both of them fall._

_Then they shared a passionate kiss in the sunset._

"K-K-K-K-K-K-Kid-kun were here," Chrona said as she shook him.

"Well it was fun while it lasted," He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"W-w-w-w-what?"

"N-n-nothing, n-nothing at all," Kid smiled.

Chrona beamed and smiled back.

**This is going to be interesting.**

Please R&R

.

~Peter White's Lover


	10. Memories of The Mother?

Memories of The Mother?

Kid POV

I was heading out of the plane with Chrona walking in front of me but as we both where going down the steps to get to the ground, Chrona missed a step and began to fall.

Me, like the gentle man I am reacted quickly and was about to grab her as someone else did.

Apparently Chrona landed in the "Heroic stranger's" chest preventing her to land face first into the heavy, hot, ground.

"Woe there, are you Okay?" he asked her.

Chrona began to blush as she clutched his shirt, her face and his chest still making contact. "Y-y-yes t-t-t-than y-you,"

Then she began to squirm out of the 'stranger's' chest pushing him away with her hands.

"I-I-I-I d-don't k-k-know h-how t-t-t-to d-d-deal w-with t-t-this!" She whispered.

"It's alright Miss. no harm right?" He asked.

Chrona shook her head "N-n-n-no, n-no h-h-h-harm."

"Great, now to introduce myself, my name is Jesse. Nice to meet you, _Honey!__" _He said.

Now that caught my attention. Why would he call _my_ Chrona 'honey'?

"Ahem, would you like to scoot a few inches away from my girlfriend." I told him.

"Oh you're her boyfriend. Well Mr. you should take better care of her!"

"What me?" I asked, how dare this guy think I don't take care of Chrona.

"Yes you, now pleased mam could I know your name? I swear I've seen you somewhere!" He told her.

He then put his arm around her shoulder and made her turn around with him. Chrona was having one of her panic attacks.

"D-d-d-did I-I d-d-do s-s-something w-w-w-wrong?" she asked him fidgeting.

"Oh no, now about your name?"

"Ahhh y-y-yeah m-m-my n-name is—"

"NO CHRONA YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO TALK TO STRANGERS! It's kind of…. a rule!" I shouted. I knew she would listen to that, since she is really obedient about rules.

"Please come here," I told her. I felt pretty bad; I was treating her like a dog.

Chrona then came towards me walking rather fast as 'Jesse' grabbed her wrist.

"Leave her alone," I told him.

"Miss. Why do you listen to him?" He asked her.

At this moment Chrona said something I would never thought she would say in a million years.

"B-b-b-b-b-because I-I l-l-love h-him," she then ran to my side.

I blushed.

"Oh I see, well" he came closer to me but I didn't move, if he wanted to hurt Chrona in any kind of way I would not let him. He would have to go through me first.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Death," he told me as he stretched his hand out so I could shake it.

"N-nice to meet you? Hey wait, how do you know my name?" I asked him a bit confused.

"Oh my father was expecting you." He replied.

"Well how did your _father_ knew that?"

"Heh well he is the major of this town and like your father a principle at The Cali. School."

"Oh so our fathers are Aquent ices?"

"Yep!"

"Well then nice to meet you…umm?" I forgot his name.

"J-Jesse, its Jesse."

"Oh alright, Nice to meet you Jesse,"

He then went with Chrona again and said "I don't know your name Miss,"

Chrona looked at me before she answered. I nodded and she replied "M-m-m-my n-name i-i-is C-C-Chrona,"

Jesse snapped his finger and then placed his hands on his chin saying "That's it you where that new student at Shibusen, right?"

"Alright, alright how did you know that? Did my father tell you father?"

Is he like a stalker or something?

"NO you see I actually go to Shibusen, my father says that Shibusen is a school for brilliant people like me,"

I chuckled, when Liz elbowed me in my stomach.  
"Hey,"

"Quiet! Now Jesse, well do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"NO, why?" he asked clueless.

"Just asking," she giggled.

Maka, Patti, and Tsubaki also giggled.

Soul and Black*Star instantly got jealous.

"WELL HE IS NO MATCH FOR ME, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!" Black*Star shouted.  
I didn't think Chrona would like this guy; she was probably scared of him. Why else would she be hiding behind me?

"Well anyways do you know where the… Cali. Resort is?" I asked.

"Oh yeah my dad owns the place, come on I'll take you there!"

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" The girls yelled except, of course, Chrona.

As we walked toward our new so called 'home' I was looking for a shop to find clothes for Chrona, when suddenly we stopped.

"Do you guys have your swimsuits already?" Jesse asked.

"No why?" Soul asked.

"That's the first thing you're going to need, come on let's stop at a store."

And so we did, the store was called Ocean fever, where they sell a bunch of swim suits and stuff for like the ocean.

"I-I-I d-d-don't k-know h-h-how t-to d-deal w-with r-r-revealing c-clothes," Chrona whimpered.

"What's wrong Chrona?" I asked, I was concerned she was crying after all.

"Ugh just leave her," Ragnarok told me.

"But she's your sister your supposed to do something to—"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP, SHE'S SUCH A BABY SHE CRIES FOR EVERYTHING. THE ONLY REASON SHE IS CRYING RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE SHE DOES NOT WANT TO WEAR A SWIMSUIT SO YOU CAN'T SEE HER BEATING MARKS!" Ragnarok barked, but covered his mouth with his hands because of the last statement.  
"W-w-w-what d-did y-you say?" I asked.

Normal POV

"W-w-w-what d-did y-you say?" Kid asked.

"RAGNAROK DON'T!" Chrona yelled.

"Nothing just forget it!" Ragnarok shouted.

"W-what marks?" Kid asked again.

"H-h-her beating marks," Medusa whispered.

"D-d-didn't you know?"

"Know what?" Kid asked once again.

"N-N-N-N-NO!" Chrona whimpered.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-THAT HER MOTHER WAS A MERE DRUNK AND USED TO BEAT HER EVERY DAY EVER SINCE HER DAD DIED, WHICH WAS WHEN SHE WAS BARELY 5!" Medusa shouted.

"H-her dad died?" Kid asked sympathetically.

Liz then said "Uhh come on Patti, Tsubaki, Soul, Black*Star, Maka we should go!"

"R-r-right!" Mostly everyone left except Kid, Chrona, Ragnarok, Medusa, Jesse, and one sad Maka.

"Y-yes, from a plane crash while here in California for her Birthday vacation," Medusa added.

_"That's why she doesn't like planes" _Kid thought.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ragnarok barked.

"Y-yeah I'm not in a place to talk about this anymore, I'm going with the others," Medusa said as she walked away inside the store.

"Me too! I'm out!" Ragnarok said as he walked behind Medusa.

"Are you alright Chrona?" Kid asked walking near her grabbing her face and wiping away fresh tears with his thumb.

"Y-y-y-yes…" She managed to say between hiccups.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"B-b-because I t-t-thought you w-would t-think o-of m-m-me a-as a f-f-f-freak," she stated.

"N-no Chrona it's alright, I still care for you." This time Kid stated.

"R-re*hic*-eally?" she asked.  
"Yes Chrona now come on I want you to actually enjoy this vacation,"

"T-t-t-thank y-y-you," Chrona told him.

As they were about to hug, Jesse butted in and shouted "AWW Chrona!" and hugged her.

Make followed to hug her also yelling "I'M SO SO SORRY I TREAED YOU BADLY!"

"its o-o-okay," Chrona told her.

"NO no it's not! Can we still be friends?" Make asked.

"Y-yes,"

"THANK YOU!"

Then Jesse and Make grabbed Chrona by the arm and they both shouted "LET'S GO GET A NON REAVELING SWIMSUIT! C'MON!" taking Chrona as a prisoner to The Ocean Fever store.

"Aww what a pity," Kid whispered to himself and walked, hands in pants pockets, towards the store behind Maka and Jesse.


	11. Dresses, Dresses and more Dresses!

Dresses, Dresses, and Dresses!

Kid POV

As I began to get irritated that Maka, Jesse, and eventually Liz took a long time just to look for one swimsuit I finally heard on of them yell "WE GOT IT!"

I then sighed in relief and Chrona noticed this, he walked over to me, shopping bag in hand looking down, and said "S-s-s-sorry,"

I smiled "It's alright," and we began to follow Jesse to the resort.

When we got to the resort Jesse took slowed down when a young girl, about my age, walked over to him/us.

"Hey Jesse, what took you so long?" she asked. Her hair was the same color as Jesse but a bit lighter blonde, it was long and it went up to her hips, it was currently tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a two piece swimsuit that suited her pretty well it was a dark color pink.

"Sorry we had to stop by the store," he told her.

"OH well then are these new friends," she glanced over at me and her eyes widened. "Kid, Death the Kid? What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Uhh here in vacation with friends?" I felt uncomfortable, how did she know me? Did she go to Shibusen too?

"Oh I know what you're thinking, why is some strange girl asking about your personal life? Well I kind of know you and have seen you, I go to Shibusen with my brothers," She smiled. "My name is Joy, nice to meet you."

"H-hello,"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you said y-you g-g-go to S-S-Shibusen w-with y-your b-b-bothers?" Chrona asked shyly.

Joy immediately shot Chrona a death glair and let out a sigh "Yes I said brothers, Jesse, Max, and me!"

"No need to yell Joy," Jesse warned.

"Right sorry,"

Jesse laughed "You'll be meeting Max later but for now let me take you to your dorm."

When we got to the dorm is seemed pretty spacy with nothing really inside, aside from the old furniture.

It seemed pretty crappy.

"T-t-t-this i-is were w-w-well b-be s-s-staying?" Chrona asked, I nodded.

"I-I-I-It's s-s-so n-nice!" she squeaked.

I smiled, _at least she is happy._

"Hey Chrona," I fidgeted and began to blush "Do, do you want to sleep in the room next to me?" I asked,.

Chrona also blushed and nodded fiercely.

Soul walked to Maka slowly and asked "Maka would you, would you want to go out on a-a date with me sometime?"

Maka blushed and said "S-sure, Soul."

They grabbed hands and walked out the house.

Black*Star shouted "IM GOING TO THE BEACH! See-ya!" he then also left the house.

"Hey Kid! Tsubaki, Maka, Patti, Chrona and I are going out at night okay?" Liz told me.

I raised an eyebrow "Where, and why all by yourselves?" I asked.

"To a party and because,"

"No I will not let you go," I told her.

"WHY NOT?" she shouted.

"Because I said so and besides I don't want Chrona to be in such and environment,"

"We are still going you can't tell us what to do!"

"Yes I could now I said No!"

Patti giggled and whispered something into her sister's ear, Liz grinned.

"Okay whatever you say." And the she headed towards her room next to Patti's.

I sighed, "Come on Chrona off we go to our rooms in the second floor of the dorm."

Chrona nodded and scampered off to my side as I began to walk up the stairs.

Normal POV

"Gosh he is such an idiot does he really think that we'll listen to him," Liz sighed.

"B-b-but he said no Liz," Tsubaki muttered.

"And, just because he gave me and Patti a place to stay doesn't mean we'll listen to everything he says. I mean don't get me wrong, we appreciate it but still. Anyways, you still are going right, Tsubaki?" Liz asked.

"I-I guess so," Tsubaki said.

"Great! Come on Patti let's get some clothes!" Liz said as she walked out of the room.

"YAY! PARTY~! PARTY~!" Patti sang as they both left the house.

Tsubaki sighed "Uh-oh, I have a feeling this is going to end badly,"

Meanwhile…

"K-K-Kid, I-I-I-I-I'm t-t-thirsty," Chrona said.

"Oh you want something to drink?" Kid asked.

Chrona nodded.

"Then down to the kitchen we go!" Kid smiled.

Chrona giggled, "Are you sure it's downstairs?"

"Yes,"

As they entered the kitchen they saw Medusa and Ragnarok, also there eating….. Ice-cream?

"Hey Dork (Kid) and Wimp (Chrona)," Ragnarok grinned.

"Hello Raggy," Chrona smiled.

Ragnarok growled, "I TOLD YOU IT WAS RAGNAROK!" he began to give Chrona multiple noogies.

"S-s-s-stop i-it!" Chrona whimpered.

"Ragnarok, leave her alone!" Kid shouted as he opened the fridge.

Kid grabbed the orange juice carton that was luckily there and opened it, he then grabbed a cup that was already in the cabinet and poured orange juice in it.

"Come on Chrona," Kid waved his hand so she would go towards him "Let's go upstairs."

She nodded and they both headed upstairs again.

When they got upstairs Kid took Chrona to his new room for a couple of days.

"Here you go Chrona your orange juice," He handed it to her.

She took it from his hands and began to drink it when it slipped and made her clothes and face wet

"Eww it's sticky!" She squeaked.

"Oh no Chrona your clothes are wet, what are we going to do you don't have any more clothes. The bags still haven't got here." Kid told her  
"S-s-sorry, but w-while we w-w-where in t-t-t-the s-store J-J-Jesse bought me a couple of dresses, see?" Chrona said as she opened the shopping bag that was still in her hand.

By a couple Chrona meant 4 dresses.

1 was pink which was made out of silk. When it got to her stomach all of the lower parts where made out of pink ruffles that looked like if she ran they would bounce alongside her.

The second one was a navy blue which was a sundress.

The third dress was lavender like her hair and it looked like a formal dress that was used by girls in the 1950-60's.

The fourth one was red with white polka dots, it looked like it would be really tight on her chest area but then when it got to her waist it flowed out. It was made out of normal rough fabric with white ruffles on the inside lower area alongside her legs.

But keep in mind they all went a bit above her knees.

Chrona fidgeted "W-w-w-which o-one should I-I wear?" she asked.

Kid POV (Again)

To tell you the truth I was going to tell her the first one but then I got interrupted when Maka yelled "IM BACK!".

And after that Maka told her to wear the first one since we were all going sight-seeing.  
After the girls took a long time to change and help Chrona we all decided to wait outside when Jesse and Joy came with someone else with them.

Joy was also wearing a dress that Jesse must have gotten her

"Hey Kid, this is Max." He told me.

As I was going to say 'Hi" the girls finally came out as Patti yelled "Look Kid Look don't we look pretty!"

Appearances

Liz: Orange tank top with booty shorts.

Patti: Pink sundress.

Maka: Green dress similar to Chrona's with no polka dots.

Tsubaki: Blue shirt with also shorts but went a little more down that Liz's

Chrona: Red dress that Jesse bought, including make up: red lip gloss, Rosie cheeks, and her hair was in a ponytail.

The girls were all wearing makeup but I noticed Chrona's the most since I've never seen her with makeup.

She was also wearing normal simple flats.

"Ah Chrona-san I see you are wearing the dress I bought you! You look so pretty!" Jesse shouted.

"T-t-thanks again J-Jesse," Chrona told him.

"Y-you do look lovely, C-Chrona." I commented.

"Oh Chrona san! This is my younger brother Max. He is 15 also," Jesse told Chrona.

"Y-you y-y-younger s-s-sibling?" Chrona questioned.

"Y-yes you see i'm 16"

"O-oh,"

"N-n-nice to meet you, Miss." Max told Chrona.

"Y-You c-c-could j-just c-call m-m-me C-C-C-Chrona,"

Max smiled.

"D-d-do you t-think i-i-it's alright i-i-if I-I c-c-called y-you M-M-M-M-Maxie?" Chrona asked.

Max nodded, "Sure!"

_Of course just like his 'older' brother._

"COULD WE GO NOW?" Joy whined.

"Yes!" Jesse shouted happily and we all began to walk towards….. The beach?


	12. I wanna stay!

I want to stay!

Kid POV

As we headed down to the beach a strange man that didn't look that old came up to us and smiled.

"Hello young ones," He smiled.

"Uh who are you?" I asked.

He laughed "Oh don't be so rude now," he walked towards every one and shook their hands.

He then stopped in front of Chrona.

I got angry and walked towards him and said "You still haven't answered my question," I told him.

"Oh, my name is Luis Lilium here to serve you. I'm Max, Joy, and Jesse's father." He said.

I sighed and relaxed a bit.

"I heard from your father Kid, that all of you guys are in Glee club?" he asked.

"Y-yeah why?"

"Could all of you do me a big big favor?"

"What is it?"

"Well you see I wanted a musical guest come to sing as I promised all of the resident but it seems they can't make, could you guys please perform today at the main ball room at 5-6:30?" he asked.

I thought about it, I really wanted to spend some alone time with Chrona.

"I really am sorry, but we already had plans." I told him.

"Well inspectors are actually coming today and if they don't see I keep my promises they will have this place closed by tomorrow morning."

As stubborn as I am I still said "No,"

"Have you unpacked yet?" he asked.

"NO,"

"Then don't, you'll be kicked out by tonight,"

"Alright then I don't care,"

At that moment I saw Chrona frown and I asked her "Do you want to stay?"

She stayed silent.

"Chrona please tell me the truth," I knew she wanted to stay it was that obvious.

"I don't want to…"

"I really am I ashamed of you Chrona, I thought you would tell me truth—"I got cut off.

"W-W-W-W-W-WAIT! I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-don't w-w-want t-t-to g-go," She confessed as she shut her eyes tightly and blushed.

"Arighty then," I looked at Luis "We'll do it!"

"T-thanks a bunch!" he said happily.

Then Joy whispered something in his ear that made Luis roll his eyes.

"NO Joy I will not make them—"

"Pleaseeeeeee!" Joy whined.

"Okay,"

"It seems she wants to sing a duet with you," he pointed at me.

Chrona then winced and shut her eyes once again as she hid in back off me clutching her fist together with one hand and the other was tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"What?"

"It seems you need hearing aid son. I said that Joy wants to sing a duet with you for some reason," he told me.

"Oh but you see I was already going to sing a duet with C-Chrona,"

"Daddy!" Joy whined.

"Do I need to kick you and your friends out of this hotel?"

"Are you threatening us?" I asked him.

"N-no daddy not all of him, just her," Joy chuckled evilly as she pointed at Chrona.

Chrona whimpered and clutched my shirt harder.

"W-wait no, I'll…. I'll sing a duet with you, Joy,"

Joy clapped as she jumped up and down yelling "Yes Yes I can't wait till my friends see me!"

I sighed "Great, what song are we gonna sing?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand and laughed "Let's go _Starbucks _to decide."

I sighed again "Alrighty then, let's go Chrona." And that's when Joy let out a small growl that made Chrona jump a bit.

"Could you really just leave her alone?" I sighed.

"God it's not my fault she is so annoying," Joy replied.

"Don't you talk about her like that!" Maka shouted angrily.

"Whose side are you on PIG tails?" Joy asked.

"Certainly not yours!" Maka replied.

That's when we began to walk to the coffee shop and finally Joy's _'Daddy'_ left.

"S-sorry Chrona," I heard Max say.

Max wasn't really far away from me since he was talking to Chrona and she was still hiding behind me so I could hear him talk clearly to her.

"Y-yeah me too," Jesse also told her.

"W-w-w-what about? Did I-I-I-I d-do s-s-something w-wrong again?"

_Again?_

"Y-you know about our dad and Joy." They both told her.

Chrona then began to blush and said "I-I-I-I-It's o-o-okay,"

"No it wasn't really," Jesse said to her.

"W-w-w-well t-then I g-g-guess I-I-I f-f-forgive you,"

They both smiled I guess and began to walk ahead.

"Are you alright Chrona?"

Apparently Joy heard this and got angry as she shouted "CHRONA, CHRONA, and CHRONA, THAT'S ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT!"

"Well what do you expect? We're friends!"

"Y-you m-mean you guys aren't going out?" Joy asked.

I so badly wanted to say yes but we weren't, not officially anyway.

"N-no….no comment!" I shouted rather harshly.

"Well then Chrona would you want to go out on a date with me?" Jesse asked.

"K-K-Kid w-what d-do t-t-they mean b-b-by _going out?"_ Chrona asked me.

"U-umm well.. you s-see 'g-going out' is when…. Well I-I… You know what I'm just gonna show you. Chrona do you want to _go out_ with _me_?" I asked a streak of crimson covering my cheeks.

"Hey buddy I asked her first!" Jesse shouted.

"He did ask her first," Joy agreed.

"Well I'll just let Chrona decide." I said while I turned around to face her.

"Yeah Chrona who do you want to go on a date with?" Jesse asked.

"W-w-w-well I'm sorry," she said facing me.

"It's ok—"

"-Jesse but I-I-I t-think I-I-I'll g-go o-o-out w-w-with K-K-Kid. If that's o-o-okay w-w-with y-you?" she asked me.

"N-no its alright!" I said smiling like a moron, I was so happy.

But apparently Joy did not approve of this.

"W-W-WHAT NO KID IS GOING OUT WITH ME RIGHT KID?" she asked.

"No not really," I said while I put my arm around Chrona and everyone walked past Joy as we began to walk without her. She just stood there like she was frozen, as we made our way to _Starbucks._


	13. Sweet & Salty Coffee Kisses

Sweet & salty coffee kisses

Kid POV

After about… 15 minutes of walking Chrona and I finally made it to the little coffee shop known as 'Starbucks', along with others including Maka, Soul, Patti, Liz, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Max, Jesse, and Joy who was stomping her feet and yelling as she entered the store.

"W-WHY HER OUT OF EVERYONE ELSE! I'M HOT! Why not me?" She asked.

"I dunno," I said sarcastically as I shrugged

When we got inside Maka and the others instantly sat down in the table seats 2 places away in the right from the cash register.

"You wait here alright Chrona; I'm going to order what kind of coffee do you want?" I asked.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know w-w-what C-c-c-coffee is?" she stated.

I coughed "R-r-r-really?"

She nodded.

"Alright then I'll just get you something then could you hold my sweater?"

She nodded again and I gave her my navy blue sweater.

Kid's Appearance:

Khaki pants

White button up shirt

Navy blue sweater

Brown shoes

I then walked to the cashier to order and everyone else followed except Patti and Liz who went to the bathroom.

Again while past since the coffee machine was having some _difficulties_.

I waited for a while and that's when I spaced out for about 1 minute when I heard a loud _'splash'_.

I looked around trying to figure out where it came from when I saw joy standing where I left Chrona in our reserved seat her hand grabbing a cup that was empty.

I growled and walked toward them my jaw clenched together my hand in a fist.

"HE'S MINE w-why don't you g-get that?" she yelled.

"Well what don't you get about leaving her alone?" I asked keeping my voice down trying to not create more commotion.

There was no one else inside there except the workers so it was okay.

I then heard whimpering and turned around to see a wet Chrona huddling towards the wall of the shop in her seat, her arms hugging my wet sweater as she was trying to protect it from something.

"O-o-oh n-no," her mouth quivering. "U-u-u-uh-o-o-oh. Y-y-y-your s-s-sweater g-g-got wet!" Chrona then began to cry loudly.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry y-y-you l-left i-it u-u-u-under m-my care a-a-a-and n-now l-l-look at i-it!"  
I frowned. "See you made Kid sad! Get out of here!" Joy shouted.

As on cue Chrona bend down under the table and got on her knees. She crawled out of the bottom of the table, her legs and hands getting sticky because of the coffee still on the floor. She was still crying as she got on her legs again and ran out of the shop.

"Chrona!" I yelled as I began to run after her when somebody grabbed my arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked one very angry filled voice.

I turned around, Joy, "Where do you think? With Chrona now let go of me!" I demanded.

She shook her head as she chuckled "No I don't think I could let that happen. Now," She came closer to me, enough to be able to whisper something in my ear. "If you leave before I say were done I got people that could take care of Chrona for me." She smiled widely.

I sighed as she made me sat down in the Table next to the one we were going to sit down on.

"WHERE'S CHRONA!" I heard Maka yell as she noticed Joy and me sitting down in another table with no Chrona.

"She left," Joy replied.

"Where to?" Maka asked.

"I don't know," Joy shrugged.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Maka screamed.

About… almost an hour later Maka and Joy finally stopped arguing and decided on the songs.

Instantly when I heard Joy shout "THERE WERE DONE!" I rapidly ran out the store ignoring Joy's annoying screaming.

_Where is she? What is she doing? Is she okay? _These thought accompanied by a million more where racing through my head.

I finally decided that Chrona must be in the cabin so I made my way there.

When I got there I ran up the stairs sweating nervously. _What if Joy's 'people' already 'took care' of Chrona while I was over there? _Was the question that haunted me the most.

I was getting near Chrona's door when I heard a blood curling scream coming from the room next to mine.

_Chrona…_

I tried to open the door but it was locked. I pounded my fist on the door "Chrona! What's wrong?" I asked shouting.

I heard her whimper and instantly opened the door.

I then saw her laying down on her bed, she looked unconciouse.

I then began to shake her "Chrona! Chrona wake up!" I yelled.

It did wake her up but she began weezing.

"W-w-w-what's wrong K-K-Kid-kun?" she asked as she opened her eyes slowly.

I then saw her face it was a dark scarlet with tears in the corner of her eyes her cheeks already had a trace of the tears that already swept down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Chrona?" I asked.

"N-n-n-nothing…"

"Tell me the truth

"I-I-I'm alright s-s-see?" she asked smiling faintly.

I got serious when I looked down at her body and noticed her wrist… It was covered in white cloth and something that looked like some kind of black liquid was there too.

I turned dead serious "You're no alright you're injured who did this to you?" I asked sternly.

"O-o-o-o-oh! My w-w-wrist…. I-I-I don't know…"

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked her.

"I-I-…ummm…. It was nothing I just…. J-just I-I accidently…c-cut m-m-m-m-myself…"

"With what?" I asked.

"T-t-t-the pocket k-knife t-t-that w-was i-in the p-pocket o-of your s-sweater…" she replied.

I was confused then remembered I did leave it there.

"I'm so sorry-"

"D-d-don't it's o-okay… nothing serious really…"

I grabbed her wrist and she winced "Nothing serious huh?" I asked her.

Tears came flowing down her cheeks and I immediately felt bad for the actions I took.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you Chrona..." I told her.

She smiled faintly "I-its o-okay..."

I took hold of her arm above her injury and started to lead towards the bathroom sink.

"W-w-what?" she asked.

"We don't want this to get infected now do we dear?" I asked.

She shook her head; I then grabbed the alcohol that was (Ironically) still in back of the bathroom door.

Chrona saw this and began to squirm "No not that, that hurts!" she screeched.

"Hush Chrona, please if we don't put this it will hurt even more."

"B-b-b-but-"

"No buts Chrona now," I put her wrist on top of the sink and tilted the bottle so the alcohol could leak out to Chrona's injury.

Chrona began to shake and breathe heavily and then I sat her down on the bed on my lap.

She became nervous and her mouth quivered.

That's when the door opened to reveal a panting Liz "WHAT THE HELL KID!" she shouted but stopped when she saw us.

Then Patti came in yelling "KID-KUN, CHRONA-CHAN WE BROUGHT COFFEE!" she handed us the coffee not noticing our position and went out the door.

A minute later she yelled "LIZ WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh... umm well you guys should go down stairs, were deciding on w-what to wear…"  
and with that she left.

Chrona began to zip her coffee that was ice coffee and gave a wide smile.

"D-did you know... my blood is black?" she whispered.

I was confused "What?"

_Was she drugged?_

She then pinned me down on the bed and kissed me slipping her tongue inside my mouth.

S-she tasted so, so, so sweet.

I then began to fight for dominance and in the end I won.

I pushed her down on the bed kissing her more forcefully, like her, my tongue slipped inside her mouth searching and touching every part of it.

And then I let her sit back up as I kissed her neck and then went closer to her ear as I whispered "I love you…"

Then I felt and tasted something wet and salty.

_Chrona…_

I separated the kiss as I began to breathe heavily and frowned at Chrona.

I saw her, she was crying her cheeks and nose a dark crimson sniffling.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Y-y-y-you-"

"I kissed you… sorry about that..."

"N-no! Y-y-y-you said y-you l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-loved me!" she cried harder.

"Well I do Chrona; I thought I made that clear already."

"I-I-I-I love y-you too!" she hugged me.

I sighed "Chrona we should go downstairs…"

She nodded.

She was about to have another sip of her coffee when I immediately took it away from her and said "U-uh you should drink some of my coffee! It's the same thing…"

Chrona tilted her head a confused look in her face.

She then just shrugged and I gave her my coffee.

I then said "Chrona I think you should wear your pajama Maka gave you mean while I wash your clothes."

Chrona nodded, so we both did what we said we were going to do.

Chrona's pajama was a normal tank top with puffy flowing caprice looking shorts.

We then headed down stairs as Joy verbally attacked Chrona saying "Oh it's back," and "You're so weird!"


End file.
